


I Loved Him First

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Series: Sabriel Song One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Dancing, Cute, Dancing, Dean is a Softie, Dean is a sap, Fluffy, M/M, Tons of chickflick moments, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: Gabriel and Sam's wedding. They had the first dance. Now it's time for the mother/son...or should I say brother/brother dance. Or the story in which Dean is uncharacteristically adorable because it's his brother's freaking wedding. Set before Amara brings Mary back.





	I Loved Him First

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Loved Her First](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371286) by Heartland. 



> I hope you guys like this one-shot. All the other ones in this series have been pretty sad so I decided to write a bunch of fluff for this one.

Dean cleared his throat nervously as he stood up. He tapped his fork against the glass to get everyone's attention. They were currently in the middle of Sam and Gabriel's wedding. He still couldn't believe his baby brother was marrying the Trickster, but he had to admit that Gabriel was growing on him now that they'd moved past the whole mystery spot thing. "Um..." he started, trying to gather his thoughts. "I believe now is time for the customary mother/son dance, but since mom can't be here...I'll be taking over. Especially since I practically raised this kid." he ruffled Sam's hair.  
"Dean!" Sam said as he tried to fix his hair. Gabriel chuckling beside him. He shot a glare at his new husband and turned his attention back to Dean's words.   
"So anyway, I found this song with the help of my now brother in law. And my handsome boyfriend, Castiel. And we rerecorded the song to fit the situation. But for that reason I apologize for their back up singing. Not my own of course, because I sound like...well what they should sound like. But anyway, on with it. Come on Sammy." He dragged Sam onto the dance floor.   
"Dean I don't know about this..." Sam said. The idea that Cas, Gabriel, and Dean could agree on anything...especially when it came to music scared Sam.  
"Just trust me." Dean said. "Please." He positioned them so they were ready and waited for the music to start.

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love, you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for him not long ago  
I was his big brother, he told me so  
And he still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my Sam

Time changes everything, life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

At that part Dean looked meaningfully at Gabriel. Who gave him a smile. Dean's eyes were starting to water and he did his best to hold them back. He wanted to make it through this in one piece damn it!

I loved him first  
I held him first  
And a place in my heart will always be his  
From the first breath he breathed  
When he first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a brother runs deep  
And I prayed that he'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give him away  
I loved him first

By this point Sam was openly crying. He couldn't believe that Cas, Gabriel, and Dean got together and did this. For him. It meant the world to him. Especially since the song was so sappy and he knew how much Dean hated chick-flick moments.

How could that handsome man with you  
Be that same gigantor kid that I knew?

Sam laughed knowing that must be a line that Gabriel changed. He was the only one that called Sam Gigantor out of the three of them.

The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights

But I didn't know the first time I saw you with him  
It was only a matter of time

I loved him first  
I held himfirst  
And a place in my heart will always be his  
From the first breath he breathed  
When he first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a brother runs deep  
And I prayed that he'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give him away  
I loved him first

From the first breath he breathed  
When he first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a brother runs deep  
Someday your kids might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
Yeah, I loved him first

Sam blushed a little at the ending part. He'd never really planned far enough ahead to think about having kids with Gabriel. He hugged Dean close, tears still in his eyes.  
"I love you Dean...Thank you."  
"Anytime Sammy." he said, "Anytime." They walked back over to the groom and groom table and sat down. Sam pulled Gabriel into a kiss. He pulled back after a couple minutes. Both of them breathless.  
"What was that for?" Gabriel asked.  
"For today. For that. For everything." he said honestly, "I love you."  
"I love you too Samshine." Gabriel said smiling.


End file.
